


Todo Azul do Mar

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Férias, Homossexualidade, Insinuação a sexo, Linguagem Imprópria, M/M, Praia, nudez
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: - Não me importo, desde que seja com você... – Barnaby proferiu, e sem pudores, pediu: - Me morde!
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu





	Todo Azul do Mar

**Author's Note:**

> Gincana 5 anos do Fórum Need For Fic - Fanfics com temas e itens III, Tema: [Férias] – Outros animes/mangás  
> Fic postada originalmente em 08/07/2014
> 
> Frase-tema: "O problema das férias é que elas acabam cedo demais." - Sidney Saymon
> 
> Itens usados: 05: Frase: “Você é louco!”, 11: Mar azul, 14: Suor na testa, 16: Óculos escuros
> 
> Beta: Fê_nix, thanks querida! <3
> 
> Essa fic se passa bem depois do final dos primeiros episódios. Kotetsu e Barnaby já estão juntos algum tempo.

Deitado na espreguiçadeira embaixo da proteção do guarda-sol, de olhos fechados, o jovem herói queria aproveitar aquele momento. O ar límpido e marinho inundando seus pulmões a cada vez que respirava profundamente. Nem parecia que horas atrás Kotetsu e ele estavam presos em um congestionamento monstro.

Apenas de lembrar, o **suor na testa** parecia voltar a deslizar em gotículas irritantes. Passando a mão automaticamente sobre a têmpora, o loiro afastou as recordações que haviam o deixado estressado mais cedo. 

Esticando a mão direita, pegou o copo suado. Uma boa limonada com pouco açúcar e muito gelo. Ótimo para refrescar. Não se importava de ter ouvido os gracejos do companheiro apenas por não querer tomar nada alcoólico. Na realidade, queria relaxar, e poderia beber algo mais forte e adocicado mais a noite.

Bebericou um pouco da bebida gelada e tornou a colocar o copo ao lado do Daiquiri enfeitado com uma rodela de limão, que o tigre estivera tomando um pouco antes de anunciar que iria dar um mergulho para espantar o calor.

Espreguiçando um pouco, abriu os olhos verdes lentamente, deixando que estes se acostumassem com a claridade. Protegendo as íris sensíveis, baixou o **óculos escuros** de grau e mirou a paisagem. 

Mesmo sendo a temporada de alta estação e a praia estar cheia, não era nada se comparado com outras praias que mal se conseguia dar um passo. Haviam acertado ao tirarem suas férias naquela época e escolherem aquela praia. O litoral norte de Stern Bild era um dos melhores. E fora até admirável a Apollon Média, a empresa a que eram afiliados, os liberar ao mesmo tempo. 

Balançando a cabeça, Barnaby deixou a empresa e os problemas que estavam ligados a ela esquecidos em seu subconsciente. Estava de férias e não queria lembrar-se de perseguições e machucados que lhes eram impostos a cada nova missão.

Varrendo a praia e o lindo mar azul com olhos argutos, buscou pelo moreno de corpo torneado e engraçada barbicha. Não pôde esconder o leve sorriso que se formou em seus lábios ao finalmente localizá-lo. Lá estava o valente Wild Tiger, quase se afogando nas ondas mais fortes que começavam a arrebentar na praia.

Não tinha jeito. Até mesmo estando de férias, o jeito atrapalhado parecia acompanhar o outro. E era até mesmo por isso que ele se tornava interessante... Bem, havia outras coisas além daquela, outras qualidades, mas para o loiro bastava saber que eram parceiros, muito mais que aliados* capturando bandidos junto dos outros heróis.

Pegando um pouco do protetor solar, espalhou pela parte da frente do corpo. Era muito claro para ficar, mesmo que protegido pelo guarda-sol, sem se besuntar de creme fator 60. Sentia a pele cozinhar sob o sol forte. Deixando o frasco de lado, pegou o celular para checar as horas. Já passava das onze de manhã. Preocupado, tornou a olhar para o mar. 

Tiger parecia nunca ter estado anteriormente em um local como aquele. Divertia-se sozinho, nadando, mergulhando e até mesmo tomando uns belos caldos das ondas. Balançando a cabeça, Barnaby esperou, voltando a se ajeitar na espreguiçadeira. De nada iria adiantar chamar Kotetsu para vir aplicar novamente mais uma camada de protetor nele também. 

Preocupado, sentou-se endireitando o corpo. Tentou chamar a atenção do moreno apenas acenando, mas este parecia não tê-lo visto. Bufando, o loiro voltou a deitar e colocando um dos braços embaixo da cabeça, tornou a fechar os olhos, mergulhando em seus próprios pensamentos.

Não soube dizer quanto tempo havia se passado, mas ao sentir as gotículas geladas caindo sobre seu peito e pelo resto do corpo, arregalou os olhos, sentando-se depressa. Parou de chofre com o rosto bem próximo ao de Kotetsu, e por mais que já estivessem juntos alguns anos, ainda sentia o rosto corar violentamente.

Com um sorriso lindo a iluminar-lhe os lábios, o moreno mordeu o ar em uma provocação muda.

\- **Você ficou louco!** – Afirmou Barnaby, ao retirar o óculos escuro e afastar um pouco o rosto do dele.

\- Não, Bunny! – Respondeu. Nos olhos um brilho sedutor, convidativo. – Vem, vem aproveitar o mar comigo. – Convidou. – A água está deliciosa.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha o loiro balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Não, não... – Disse, mais para enfatizar sua negativa. – A água está fria! – E sem esperar, prosseguiu. – Vai, seja bondoso e passe pra mim o protetor solar em minhas costas. Eu não alcanço certas partes. – E pegando o tubo colocou entre as mãos do moreno.

Mordiscando o lábio inferior, deixou que o loiro, em sua micro sunga preta, deitasse de bruços. Observando melhor o corpo torneado do mais novo, agitando o frasco, deixou que um pouco do líquido branco caísse sobre a pele clara do outro. Deslizando ambas as mãos para esparramar o protetor, demorou-se mais próximo a junção do pescoço com o ombro. Ali, uma pequena marca arroxeada teimava em permanecer para lembrar-lhes de quando fora feita e como.

Ao sentir Bunny estremecer, Kotetsu sentiu seu baixo ventre protestar. Aquela não era hora e nem o local. Não gostaria de passar por nada constrangedor estando de sunga. Tentou concentrar-se no que fazia e ignorar os clamores do corpo do namorado, bem como os de seu próprio.

\- O que foi? – Perguntou Barnaby ao sentir que o moreno parava com as mãos bem próximas ao cós de sua sunga.

\- Hmm... impossível resistir... – Kotetsu murmurou. Desejava estar com seu coelhinho branco.

Barnaby, com as bochechas levemente coradas, levantou a cabeça e sustentou com seus olhos os âmbares que o comiam literalmente.

\- Kotetsu, temos as férias todas para...

\- Sim, eu sei, mas se não aproveitarmos... – Atalhou o moreno para logo em seguida continuar. – E além do mais, você sabe que apesar de ser gratificante e delicioso estar em boa companhia, as férias tem sempre um problema.

\- Simm eu sei. - Barnaby continuou o pensamento do namorado, pois ambos pensavam da mesma forma com relação aos dias a serem gozados longe do serviço. – **O problema das férias é que elas acabam cedo demais.**

\- Sim, Coelhinho branco, você disse tudo. – Tiger gracejou ao, finalmente, passar as mãos espalmadas pelas coxas torneadas do loiro.

Sem dizer nada, Barnaby sentou-se e, pegando o protetor, começou a passar nos ombros e costas do namorado. Olhando de um lado para outro para ver se não eram observados por nenhum curioso, aproveitou-se para roçar os dentes no ombro de Kotetsu. Deliciou-se por poder dar o troco no moreno.

Os olhares se cruzaram, e em uma fração de segundos muito foi dito no silêncio das íris verdes e âmbares.

O mar azul, profundo, majestoso, poderia esperar por eles. Até mesmo o céu límpido e de um azul translúcido poderia aguardar. Já o ardor, o fogo da paixão, ah... esse não poderia esperar. As férias seriam longas, mas a urgência da entrega fazia com que as horas e dias fossem muito pouco para o que o casal sentia.

Horas depois, entre os lençóis da cama desgrenhados, Tiger sorriu de lado ao observar melhor as feições bonitas de seu coelhinho branco.

\- Hei, Bunny... – A voz baixa. – Ainda temos tempo de aproveitar um pouco a praia.

Com um muxoxo baixo, o loiro voltou a cabeça na direção do namorado e, tocando-o levemente no queixo, puxou-o para mais perto.

\- Não tenho vontade de sair daqui. – Proferiu cada palavra fazendo questão de roçar os lábios nos dele.

\- Mas perder as férias aqui?

\- Não me importo, desde que seja com você. – Barnaby proferiu, e sem pudores, pediu: - Me morde!

Tomado de uma deliciosa sensação, Kotetsu se jogou contra o loiro, deslizando a língua pela base do pescoço, descendo pelas costas e cravando os dentes e o chupando bem perto da nádega direita. Deleitou-se com o gemido dolorido e ao mesmo tempo prazeroso que o loiro deixava escapar entre os lábios.

Bunny tinha razão. Não importava como passariam as férias, nem todo o azul do mar, mas sim ter a companhia um do outro.

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> *Coelha aquariana injuriada com o que aconteceu com a Seleção Brasileira nessa Copa do Mundo*
> 
> Mask: O que foi poverella? No se deixe abater por conta de um jogo.
> 
> Nem sei dizer o que estou sentindo, Mask. Até parece que estavam jogando de salto alto! Mas já foi, é estranho. Já vi a seleção ser campeã, mas foi a primeira copa que eu vi aqui dentro do meu país. É estranho, muito estranho. Mas deixemos isso pra lá, não é? Já foi, e a bola rola! Hihihi
> 
> Mask: Isso, bambina! Por isso gosto de você! Agora força, e vê se consegue até o final dessa tarefa fazer uma fic minha e de mia flor! *tascando um beijo estalado entre os fios loiros da aquariana*
> 
> Nya... Mask! *pigarreia* Olá, como vão? Espero que tenham gostado da fic e obrigado por terem lido e comentado.
> 
> Até meu próximo surto  
> Beijos  
> Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
